highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Koneko Toujou
(current) (former) | Romaji = Tōjō Koneko (current) Shirone (former) | Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Nekomata (Nekoshou) | Gender = Female | Nicknames = Hellcat-chan (first by Issei, later used in Oppai Dragon) Cat (by Ophis) Heavenly Guardian, The Queen of the White Tiger, Heaven Cat (in Azazel Quest) Daineko (as a guy) Lively Comrade (by a servant of Gragg Forneus Shirone Toujou | Hair Color = White | Eye Color = Gold | Equipment = Bare Fists Senjutsu Youjutsu Touki | Relatives = Unnamed Human Father † Fujimai (Mother) † Kuroka (Older Sister) | Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (Second-Year High School Student) Occult Research Club Rias Gremory's Peerage (Team Rias Gremory) Hyoudou Residence D×D Girls' Club of Hell Underworld Heaven Grigori | Status = Alive | Ranking = Low-Class Devil Rook | Voice Actor = Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese) Jād Saxton (English) Shin Hui Park (Korean)}} Koneko Toujou is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the Occult Research Club, as well as Rias Gremory's first Rook. Appearance Koneko is a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. Her body measurements are cm. Her weight is kg. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair which contains the data on making new Super Devils. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. Koneko's height is 138 cm (4 feet 6 inches), making her one of the shortest female characters of the series. In her Nekomata form, she grows a pair of white cat ears and a pair of matching white tails, and her eye pupils become more cat-like. In her "Shirone Mode" that she used for the first time in Volume 16, Koneko can make herself grow older, and her attire consists of a short white kimono. Her bust size grows significantly larger also when in this mode, making her look more similar to her sister Kuroka. In the anime, during the Rating Game between Rias and Riser Phenex, she wore black fighter's gloves with pink cat pawprints on the upper palm. Personality At the beginning of the series, Koneko had a quiet and cold personality, rarely showing any feelings or emotions, even when she was speaking. She was also the only one in the group who did not get along with Issei, often insulting and rebuking the latter for his perverted nature, although she reveals that she respects him for never giving up and considers him a hard worker. She shows the most concern for her comrades when they are in trouble, often lending her strength in fights. Koneko apparently has a problem with people calling her a midget (although the context of the phrase could be used to be called flat, as in bust size), as shown in her second battle against Freed Sellzen. At the end of Volume 5, Koneko experiences a change in her personality after Issei helps her overcome her fear of using Senjutsu and now starts acting like a cat, often ends her sentences with "Nya" (にゃ), and/or showing emotions of love towards Issei. Her love for Issei grows so much that, at the beginning of Volume 11, she starts to go into mating season (though this was later stopped by her sister Kuroka). However, she still insults him when his perverted nature gets the better of him (at least when it isn't directed towards herself). History Born as Shirone, Koneko is a young Nekomata who is part of a rare species among her kind, called the Nekoshou. After losing her parents, she and her older sister, Kuroka, were later taken in by an unnamed Devil from the branch family of the House of Naberius, who reincarnated her sister as one of the members of his peerage. However, Kuroka's power as a Nekomata supposedly soon grew out of control, eventually causing her to kill her master and become a Stray Devil on the run from her pursuers. In actuality, he had planned to experiment on Koneko in his research about creating a Super Devil, causing Kuroka to kill him in order to protect her younger sister. Following the incident and the failed manhunt that came after, Koneko was sentenced to death by the Devils in hopes of preventing another incident like Kuroka's from happening. However, Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans protected her and left her under his sister Rias' care. Due to the trauma, she experienced with her sister's betrayal and murder of her master, she fell into a deep depression, eventually robbing her of nearly all of her emotions until Rias helped her out of it. It was around that time Rias gave Koneko her name and made Koneko her servant. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Koneko appears in Volume 1, introducing herself to Issei who just came to the Occult Research Club. She later assisted Issei in his attempt to rescue Asia Argento from the Fallen Angel Raynare. In Volume 2, Koneko and the other club members go to a mountain to train in preparation of assisting Rias in her Rating Game against Riser Phenex. Where she fights against Riser's Rook Xuelan, who she manages to incapacitate, allowing Akeno to defeat her as well as three other's of Riser' Pawns that were incapacitated by Issei before being defeated by Riser's Queen Yubelluna, making her the first in the team to lose. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, Koneko followed Issei when the latter attempted to form an alliance with the Church Duo, Xenovia, and Irina Shidou, to help them reclaim the stolen Excaliburs in exchange for allowing Yuuto to break the Holy Sword. When asked by Yuuto and Rias who later found out about the alliance, she says that she doesn't want Yuuto to leave the team and become a Stray Devil. Later when Kokabiel attacks the Kuoh Academy, Koneko assisted in defeating the Cerberus Kokabiel took with him, before Kokabiel himself went to fight the Gremory Team and easily overwhelm them until Vali Lucifer came to retrieve Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. In Volume 4, while enjoying time in the pool, it was revealed that Koneko and Asia cannot swim until Rias ordered Issei to teach them. Koneko was blushing the whole time, even revealing to Issei that she found him to be unexpectedly gentle, but still perverted, much to the latter's surprise. Koneko assisted in training Rias' other Bishop, Gasper Vladi, who was recently unsealed, chasing him around with garlic. During the peace talks between the Three Factions, Koneko was subjected to Gasper's time-stopping powers which were used by the Khaos Brigade in an attempt to kill the leaders of the Three Factions and was unable to help. In Volume 5 when Rias returns to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering, Koneko was burdened by the thought of her being the weakest in the team but was afraid to use her Senjutsu at the same time due to the fear of being like her older sister, Kuroka, who killed her previous master. She overdoes her training in an attempt to overcome her weakness but instead collapses out of fatigue. During the party for the young Devils, Koneko meets Kuroka for the first time following the incident that occurred years ago, with Kuroka intending to take Koneko back with her. While initially wanting to leave with her sister out of concern for Issei and Rias' safety, she eventually decided to stay after hearing Rias' speech that is full of love towards her (she tells Koneko that she is her Rook, and will not let anyone, including Kuroka, lay their hands on her). Kuroka, who could not help but be bothered with that much trouble, then attempted to murder the two of them, releasing a special mist that immobilized both Rias and Koneko. They are, however, saved by Issei who achieved his Balance Breaker on the spot and manages to beat Kuroka until Arthur Pendragon came to call both Kuroka and Bikou to retreat. Before Rias' Rating Game with Sona begins, she spends some time with Issei, getting courage from him and asking him if he is afraid of her being a Nekomata. Issei replies that he isn't, much to her surprise, and says he would be there to stop her if she ever lost control, causing Koneko to develop feelings for him and becomes determined to use her Nekomata powers. During the Rating Game, Koneko faced off against Sona's Pawn, Ruruko Nimura, and defeated her after starting to use her Senjutsu. On their way home, Koneko starts to sit on Issei's lap while making a feline smile and exclaims, "Nyan♪”, much to the displeasure of the other girls. In Volume 6 during Rias and Diodora's scheduled Rating Game, the match was interfered by the sudden appearance of the Khaos Brigade and the revelation of Diodora's alliance, the Gremory group facing Diodora's peerage along the way. She along with Issei and Gasper defeated Diodora's pawns who are promoted to Queen. She was last seen, with the other members, cheering Issei and Asia on their three-legged race. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Koneko is seen doing a Senjutsu healing session with Issei in order to restore his life force that was lost while using Juggernaut Drive. She tearfully asks him to never use the Juggernaut Drive again (telling Issei she would hate it if he died) while telling Issei that there is a faster method to heal his lifespan (which would involve them having sex), but was interrupted by Rias and Asia. She is later seen assisting her group in their battle against Loki and Fenrir. In Volume 9, Koneko, along with Akeno, Rias, and Asia, wants to spend time with Issei before he leaves on his trip to Kyoto. She offers to do several days of Senjutsu treatment for him that night while wearing a lonely expression (while Issei notes that she hasn't been this daring with him before), openly competing with the other girls for his affection. After Issei, Xenovia, Asia, and Kiba come back from their trip, she openly shows her displeasure at Issei for not contacting her when they were in trouble with the Hero Faction. After Azazel announces that Ravel Phenex will be transferring to Kuoh Academy, she openly shows her displeasure to the news, alluding to the natural cat and bird rivalry. In Volume 10, Koneko, along with Asia and Akeno, help Issei to get rid of 'curse' on his heart by Raynare and his fear that the girls around him don't actually like him, confessing that she does in fact like him. She later assists her master in her Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael, where she and Rossweisse team up and fights against Sairaorg's Rook, Gandoma Balam, and Knight, Misteeta Sabnock under Dice Figure Rules. While Koneko and Rossweisse manage to win the match, both Gandoma and Misteeta launch one last attack on Koneko, eliminating her from the Game. In Volume 11, Koneko went into mating season because of her feelings for Issei but was deemed too young to risk pregnancy. Fortunately, her sister Kuroka was able to seemingly negate her mating season, allowing her the time to reach physical maturity. Her relationship with her sister also improves, after seeing her sister protect her from an incoming attack and agreeing to Kuroka's proposal of teaching her a Nekomata's Senjutsu and Youjutsu. After Issei asks her to recognize Kuroka as her sister, Koneko asks him to make her his bride after confessing that she loves him. He agrees to her proposal, on the condition that she grows in height and bust. At the end of Volume 11, Koneko, like the rest of the girls of the Gremory Team, was surprised to see only Issei's Evil Pieces return and was weeping quietly while getting hugged by Ravel. In Volume 12, Koneko, along with the other members of the Occult Research Club, were staying at the Gremory Palace after being at shock with Issei's "death", holding her feelings in until Ravel criticizes her and she finally breaks down in tears. She later accompanies the others to the human world to visit Ajuka Beelzebub to have him check on Issei's Evil Pieces, and was happy to find out that Issei's soul is alive and embraces him when he returns. At the end of Volume 12, She, along with the rest of the Occult Research Club members and Azazel, wants to go on a date with Issei. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions During the events of Volume 14, Koneko participates in the meeting of Mephisto Pheles in regards to making a pact with a Magician due to the Gremory group's recent popularity. Later, she participates in the meeting with the Vampires from the Carmilla Faction. She was later abducted from Kuoh Academy, along with Ravel and Gasper, by the Magician Faction who were after Ravel. Koneko, along with the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou, went to Romania in Volume 16 to aid Rias and Yuuto who were confined in the Tepes castle. She then participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal from Valerie Tepes and rescue her; fighting the enhanced Vampires along the way and in doing so, revealed her new move, Shirone Mode. After returning from Romania, Koneko participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and coined the name for the team. In Volume 17, Koneko participated in the open house for Sona's Rating Game school, serving as an instructor on the Rook class. Later, when Qlippoth attacked the school, Koneko was paired with Issei against the Evil Dragons Grendel and Ladon and after Ladon was called away Koneko used Shirone mode to seal Grendel inside a jewel from Issei's armor. In Volume 18, Koneko and the Occult Research Club went to Heaven to talk to Michael about the Christmas project the alliance is working on. After the meeting, Michael informed them about the deaths of Church officials and the presence of Evil Dragons found at the attacks. Later Koneko helped defend Heaven from Qlippoth's assault, She, along with Rias, Cao Cao, Gasper, Yuuto, Akeno, and Rossweisse, fought against a group consisting of the Evil Dragon Ladon and three Grendel clones. They manage to trap Ladon, whereas she seals Ladon in another jewel from Issei's armor. In the Extra Life of DX.1, Koneko took part in the Gremory vs Phenex Rating Game rematch. Koneko is teamed up with Issei and Xenovia where they head to the gym. She faces off against Xuelan like before while the others battle Mira, Ile and Nel respectively and won. The three then leave the gym before Akeno blows it up. They then met up with Yuuto who then went up against Karlamine and to their surprise, they find that Irina had temporary took the place of Riser's Bishop who then battled Xenovia. The Nekomata duo, Ni and Li appear wanting to get back at Issei for last time but Koneko exhibits interests in fighting both of them to see whose Ki ability is superior. In the end, Koneko wins her fight against the both of them and later the victory goes to the Gremory Team. In Volume 19, Koneko participated in the fight against the rebel exorcists. She was part of the group that took on the ones led by Vasco Strada, having to restrain herself so as not to kill any of them. Upon defeating Vasco, everyone faces off against the sudden appearance Walburga who activates her Balance Breaker that contains half the soul of Yamata no Orochi, she was eventually defeated and arrested. Later, Koneko hears the news about her friend Ravel has gone missing along with her brother and Diehauser during their Rating Game. In Volume 20, It has been days since Ravel dispersed and Koneko is till upset and worried about her friend. She was then relieved to hear that Ravel is safe and sound with Ajuka, they meet up to take her back but are told about the shocking truth about his secret creation; the King Pieces. When Issei's parents are kidnapped, D×D infiltrated Qlippoth's hideout on the stolen city Agreas to save them, the Gremory Team battle against the Evil Dragon who took Issei's family; Niðhöggr. All their attacks prove to be ineffective as the Dragon was equipped with several Pheonix Tears vials until Crom Cruach comes in and starts mercilessly beating Niðhöggr. In Volume 21, a week after Trihexa has been unleashed onto the world, Koneko and her teammates joined the army on an island on the coastal waters of Japan where they battled Qlippoths army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails and one of the imperial beast bodies led by Apophis. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Koneko has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Koneko boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil. Enhanced Senses: As a Nekomata, Koneko naturally has heightened senses, such as the time she was able to smell Fallen Angels within the Church. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Koneko is a master hand-to-hand combatant which she uses along with her Rook trait allowing her to overpower many enemies. In fact, she was able to defeat Xuelan, another Rook with no signs of exhaustion whatsoever. Senjutsu and Youjutsu User: Being a Nekomata, Koneko is able to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu but she is still learning under her sister, Kuroka. *'Nekomata Mode': When Koneko uses her senjutsu, she grows a pair of white cat ears and a tail. *'Nekomata Mode Level 2': In this mode, Koneko uses her senjutsu to cover her body in Touki. This gives her explosive power for a temporary time and grants her a second tail. it also increases Her physical abilities. *'Shirone Mode': In this mode, Koneko can temporarily make herself grow older by gathering the nature-based ki from her surrounding and synchronizing it with her Touki. In this form, Koneko can use Nekomata’s power at will. **'Kasha': Koneko can summon a big wheel that is covered in white flames that have the power of purification. **'Sealing': Using one of Hyoudou Issei's Scale-Mail jewel's she is able to seal a soul from the holy grail. She first used this after her second fight with Grendel. (Which was later stored and guarded in Heaven) Touki (闘気): Koneko covers herself in an aura of ki, drastically increasing her offense, defense, and speed. Flight: Being a Devil, Koneko can use her wings to fly. Quotes *"...I have become a hellcat. I won’t lose!" (Volume 5, Life 4) *"...Are you thinking of lecherous stuff again, Ise-senpai?" *(To Issei) ".....You're the worst." (Volume 8, Life 2) *"That insect reminds me of Ise-senpai." (Season 1, Episode 13) *"Flat Chests are sinners, Flat Chests are cruel... —I WILL DESTROY YOU..." (Season 1, Episode 13) *(To Issei) "Senpai, if you were gone... I'd be sad." (Season 3 special episode while performing a Senjutsu healing session with Issei in order to restore his life force that was lost while using Juggernaut Drive) *(To Issei) "……I love you Senpai….. Even with Buchou ahead of me. Even if Asia-senpai and Akeno-senpai are ahead of me, I will definitely catch up to them….. That's why – Please make me your bride when I get bigger." (Volume 11, Life 4) Trivia *Koneko's birthday is November 23, according to the Sodom Press Data File on her.Ishibumi's twitter *Koneko's name translates to "Kitten" and "little cat", in reference to her being a Nekomata. **Koneko's real name, Shirone, means "White Sound", in reference to her hair and tail color. *Koneko's last name, Toujou, means "Castle", in reference to her being a Rook (in chess, the rook piece is a castle's turret). **She has the same last name as Sae "Toujou" from Slash/Dog. *Koneko bears a striking resemblance to Yuki Nagato from the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise. In fact, in Episode 2, Mr. Morisawa, one of her regular clients, even has her wear Nagato's outfit as cosplay. *Koneko plays the mascot character, "Hellcat-chan" (ヘルキャットちゃん Herukyatto-chan), in Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon. *Koneko appears to be a fan of rap music. *Koneko is one of the two servants of Rias who had been given a new name by the latter; the other one being Yuuto. *Koneko's name, along with the fact that she wears gloves with cat paw prints and is quite agile, all were alluding to that she is a nekomata before her reveal as one. *She calls herself "Daineko" in her gender-swapped form. **Daineko translates to "big cat" in reference to her being a large man when her gender was swapped in the short story "Stop! Yuuto-kun!" *Koneko likes to enjoy watching food reviews and game videos on DeviTube, as well as live streaming games. *In the English Dub, Koneko is notably more foul mouthed than in the Japanse version. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Nekomata Category:Youkai Category:Rook Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Rias Gremory's Peerage Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Featured Article Category:Name callers